


NSFW Alphabet for a Risqué AU

by Buggo_Writes, LadyNoir



Series: A Risqué AU [1]
Category: Silmarillion, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Cousin Incest, Do not comment if you do not like, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Finwean Family Orgies, Incest, M/M, Mentions of Orgies, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Multiple Partners, NSFW Alphabets, Orgy, Rape Fantasy, Read tags, Shameless, Sibling Incest, Smut, Tags are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggo_Writes/pseuds/Buggo_Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: This story is completely separate from Flaming HeartsThis is a NSFW alphabet list for my character, Anariel who is a 'pet' of the Feanorian household and LadyNoir's character Alexandra, who is the 'pet' of the Arafinwen household. I will probably be making a collection of this and sharing it with LadyNoir and astorey_91 if you would like to check out more!I wrote the NSFW ABC's with AnarielLadyNoir wrote the NSFW ABC's with Alexandra
Relationships: Aegnor | Ambaráto/Angrod | Angaráto, Amras/Amrod/Caranthir/Celegorm/Curufin/Fëanor/Maedhros/Maglor, Arafinwe/Fem OC, Arafinweans OT5, Arafinwens/Fem OC, Feanaro/Arafinwe, Feanaro/Fem OC, Feanorian OT8 - Relationship, Feanorians/Fem OC, Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Orodreth | Artaresto, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Finarfin | Arafinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: A Risqué AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: A Silmarillion Risqué AU





	1. Alexandra and the Arafinwen Household

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astorey_91 (a_silmaril_by_name)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_silmaril_by_name/gifts), [LadyNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/gifts).



> READ THE TAGS AND KEEP THEM IN MIND I WILL TURN COMMENTS OFF UNLESS YOU CAN BE AN ADULT AND READ THE TAGS, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE WHAT IS TAGGED THEN YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ
> 
> Also this is written a lot more casually written and not as edited as other works will be because this was simply for fun! So please ignore typos and such

**Alexandra (Arafinweans)**

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

The Arafinweans are the masters of the aftercare, it could be said that they practically invented it. The Arafinwean aftercare is lavish, they pet and clean Alexandra until she’s basically asleep in their arms. Sometimes they get into Arafinwe’s pool to clean themselves and afterwards they pile on a bed, sharing praises all around. Arafinwean aftercare is the best aftercare. 

**B= Body part (their fave body part of theirs and also their partners)**

Arafinwe: after a while learns to appreciate his cock, how it takes for Alexandra to take him completely and how she looks when she’s riding him, before that his favorite part of himself was his chest. On Alexandra he’s pretty fond of her ass, and while he won’t outright slap it, he loves to give it firm squeezes and pinches. 

Findarato: Findarato loves his hair, he keeps it lush and shiny and it’s always soft against ALexandra’s skin and for her to grasp when he’s eating her out. On Alexandra, Findarato’s favorite part is her hair too, he loves how disheveled it gets when they have sex and how she moans he pulls it as he kisses her neck. 

Angarato: Angarato loves his legs/thighs, especially when Alexandra is sitting on his lap, skin against skin, he has very strong legs. He’s fond of Alexandra’s thighs and loves to feel her legs around his body. 

Aikanaro: Aikanaro loves his arms, he’s arguably the strongest arafinwean so he’s pretty buff and quite proud of that. He loves Alexandra’s breast, to nip at them, to squeeze, he loves anything to do with her breasts. 

Arothir: Arothis loves his hands, he’s pretty adept with them, whereas it is with his embroidery or when he’s finger fucking Alexandra, he can always get her off with his fingers and usually prepares her so that she can take Arafinwe’s dick without trouble. His favorite part of Alexandra’s body is her neck, he’s the one who’s always leaving bruises and bitemarks. 

Alexandra: she’d say that she loves her eyes the most, apart from that, she’s pretty proud of her hip bones, especially when she has five blondes worshipping her body for all its worth. To say that she has a favorite part of each arafinwean body would be to cheat, although she’d say that she enjoys Arafinwe’s cock the most, she loves the feeling of fullness that it gives her.

**C= Cum (anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

The Arafinweans and Alexandra by extension are not picky about cum, Alexandra has no qualms about being covered in cum as long as she’s thoroughly cleaned afterwards. Arafinwe loves to cum inside of Alexandra, and he loves it even more when they all get to cum inside of her and he gets to see her full and dripping cum from her cunt, it is enough to get him hard for the next round. Findarato likes to cum on Alexandra’s ass or stomach, he loves the contrast between his cum and her skin. Angarato for his part loves to cum inside of Alexandra’s pussy and push back in any cum that it’s leaking, often praising her and telling her that “good girls don’t let cum go to waste”. Aikanaro loves to cum on Alexandra’s lacy dresses, he finds it extremely hot to keep her half dressed as they fuck, only to ruin it with his cum. Arothir loves to cum in Alexandra’s mouth and it’s very open with his praises when she swallows his loads. 

**D= Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

It could be argued that cum play is the Arafinwean’s dirty little secret, they’re all so proper and classy that it is actually quite filthy the way they all love cumming on Alexandra and ruining dress after dress. 

Alexandra’s dirty secret is the fact that she enjoys when they all try to take her at the same time, she’s had two dicks in her pussy, one of her ass and one of her mouth while Arafinwe watches, her only downside is that Arafinwe is too large to join and always apprehensive about hurting her, but she secretly wishes for him to have his and findarato’s dick inside of her pussy while Aikanaro takes her ass. 

**E= Experience (how experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Having been married before, Arafinwe would say that he’s quite experienced, even if his time with Earwen is nothing compared with all of the things that he’s done with Alexandra, still he feels confident in his abilities and grows even more confident when Alexandra doesn’t shy away from his cock. 

Findarato has had a few lovers, so he’s not entirely clueless, but since elves do not flaunt their conquests (doesn’t apply if your name is Feanaro) he’s usually happy living up to his pure image. 

Aikanaro and Angarato have experimented on each other and have found the things they like and dislike, they are very comfortable in their skin and love to try and discover new things. 

Arothir’s experience is minimal, but he’s a fast learner and Findarato a great teacher and Alexandra is a wonderful prop. 

**F= Favourite position**

Alexandra doesn’t really has a favorite position, she loves to be manhandled into any position that the Arafinweans want to have her in, as long as she gets her pleasure and praises she cares very little for it. 

Arafinwe loves it when Alexandra rides him, his dick being so big he loves to see Alexandra’s pussy stretched and the fact that a bulge is visible whenever he’s fucking her, thinking about it is enough to get him hard. 

Findarato is the king of sensual missionary, hot touches, deep kisses, praises, he puts his work to the test and is able to reduce Alexandra to putty. 

Angarato is not fuzzy about positions, but he has a mirror on his ceiling and he loves fucking Alexandra to it, specially when Aikanaro joins them. 

Aikanaro likes doggy style, whereas it is Alexandra’s ass or her pussy he likes taking her from behind, her back pressed against his chest and his hands squeezing at her breast, or pulling her hair as he praises her and fucks her ass. 

Arothir loves wall fucking, he loves to support Alexandra’s weight and to have her pressed against something hard so that she’s smushed against him. He also loves it when Findarato holds Alexandra up for him so that he can fuck her more deeply. 

**G= Goofy (are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Sex in the arafinwean household is always filled with passion, there’s rarely time for humor as the arafinweans are very sure of their goal, which is to pleasure themselves by pleasuring Alexandra, encouraging smiles are welcomed, but other than that… 

**H= Hair (how well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc)**

The arafinweans take much pride in their appearances, so they’re always very clean and proper, same with alexandra, there’s no carpet to match the drapes.

**I= Intimacy (how are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Passionate, sex with any of the Arafinweans is bound to be passionate, they are the kings of slow and sensual, even Aikanaro, the roughest, is known for keeping his sensual pace. 

**J= Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

Before she was sold off to Feanaro, Alexandra’s experience with masturbation had been very limited, since it was hard to explore herself with her parents, her sister and a maid around her all the time, and the times in which she was alone she was too stressed to do something in fear of being caught. When she moved to Arafinwe’s and had her own room for the first time in her life, she used the nights to explore her body as she pleased, even when she was angry at her situation she couldn’t deny that she was surrounded by handsome Neri and used all sorts of blunt objects she found available (namely the handle of her hairbrush and the handle of her handheld mirror) 

Before Alexandra moved into his house, his sex drive was fairly low, so he didn’t have much need to masturbate, it was something that happened occasionally usually when he was taking baths and the like. When Alexandra moved into his house and the bedroom that was connected to his by a very thin door and extremely thin walls, he became a serious masturbator, masturbating every night to her soft moans and sighs, he would undress and place his back to the door that divided the bedrooms and masturbate to her sounds of pleasure. 

Findarato considers himself to be a simple person, and although he rarely masturbates, if he has to he takes care of it. 

Angarato and Aikanaro learned to masturbate to each other, still do it. 

Arothir masturbates the most after Arafinwe, sometimes to the sounds of Anagarato and Aikanaro. 

**K= Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

Alexandra: praise kink, biggest praise kink in tirion. As long as there’s enough praise she’s up or down for it. Cuddle Kink. 

Arafinwe: size kink, cum kink, voyeur. 

Findarato: Cum kink, voyeur, hair kink, lace kink. 

Angarato: Cum kink, mirror kink, voyeur. 

Aikanaro: Cum kink, ass kink, voyeur. 

Aorthir: wall kink, cum kink, voyeur. 

**L=Location (favourite places to do the do)**

Alexandra’s favorite place is Arafinwe’s room, his bed is huge and plush, she’s not much for exhibitionism, but arafinwe’s huge bathroom is also acceptable, so is the drawing room. 

Apart from their rooms, most Arafinweans prefer Arafinwe’s bed and rooms. 

**M= Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

Soft sensual touches and passionate kisses get Alex going, that or her vivid imagination, that’s it. 

Arafinwe gets turned on by moans, sighs and whenever Alexandra makes eyes at him, also by Alexandra’s dresses. 

Findarato gets turned on by lacy dresses. 

Angarato and Aikanaro are always down to fuck. 

Arothir gets turned on by gentle teasing. 

**N= NO (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Alexandra: degradation, anything that involves pain, knives or blood. 

Arafinwe: degradation. 

Findarato: degradation. 

Angarato & Aikanaro: Degradation. 

Arothir: Degradation. 

**O= Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Alexandra loves to suck Arafinwe’s dick. She’s usually comfortable with any arafinwean dick, but Arafinwe’s is huge so she likes to suck his cockhead while she uses her hands for the rest of it, her hands look so small and dainty on Arafinwe’s dick. Since she’s a pillow princess she also loves recieving and she will squirt when done right. 

Arafinwe loves both to give and receive and the fact that Alexandra’s goal is to one day get his entire cock in her mouth elates him. He can eat Alexandra out for hours to no end. 

Findarato loves to eat pussy. 

Aikanaro loves to eat pussy while Angarato sucks his cock. (works in reverse) 

Arothir loves to cum in Alexandra’s mouth, so he loves receiving, but will reciprocate like a pro. 

**P= Pace (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

The house of Arafinwe is the house of the Slow and the Sensual. They take pride in that. 

Alexandra loves when her lovers take their time to worship her and for her to worship them back. Arafinwe is sure that he created the genre.

**Q= Quickie (their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Quickies are not the norm in the Arafinwean household, there’s usually too much to be done and many things to be explored, but Aikanaro will take Alexandra in the library if they both need it, he bends her over a bookshelf or the couch and takes her as rough as he likes until she’s dripping cum from her pussy or ass.

**R= Risk (are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc)**

Alexandra is considered the ‘risk’ that the Arafinweans are taking, and in turn the Arafinweans are Alexandra’s own risk. After introducing Alexandra into their lives their sex lives have become more open and they have gotten more comfortable with their fucking habits, specially Aikanaro and Angarato. Arafinwe had never thought that seeing his four sons cock deep in a nis was going to turn him on so much, but who knows these things. 

**S= Stamina (how many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

As most elves, the Arafinweans have great stamina and can go for several rounds when in the mood. Alexandra never has to beg for more because she’s usually left sated, especially if the five arafinweans are playing. 

**T= Toy (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner of themselves?)**

**U= Unfair (how much do they like to tease)**

Alexandra is not much of a tease, sure, with the passing of time her wardrobe becomes more daring and she’s showing more skin, but that’s basically it. 

Arafinwe loves to tease her, if only to hear her moans and her pleading. 

Findarato loves edging Alexandra, its how he gets her to squirt. 

Aikanaro and Angarato love to tease Alexandra together, they are relentless when they get in the mood. 

Arothir loves to tease Alex with his fingers to the point of tears and multiple orgasms, he loves to overstimulate her once he gets the hang of it. 

**V= Volume (how loud are they, what sounds they make)**

Alexandra is not particularly loud or talkative in bed, she will moan and sigh and occasionally beg for more, the ones who get her to make the most sounds are Aikanaro and Angarato when they fuck her together, they make it a competition. 

Arafinwe loves to praise and is always making sure that Alexandra is comfortable. 

Findarato, much like his father, loves to praise and be praised, he will grunt and moan, especially when he finds out that his moans turn Alexandra on. 

Aikanaro and Anagarato are both loud, the louder of the house of arafinwe, and they love it when they make Alexandra loud with them. 

Arothir is a little more subdued but enjoys giving praise and when he finger fucks Alexandra he loves the noises she makes. 

**W= Wild card (get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Even though she likes it slow and sensual, Alexandra likes it rough sometimes, she sometimes wonder what would be to allow Feanaro to fuck her without abandon, or even Tyelkormo. 

The Arafinwean orgies were a surprise for everyone involved, Arafinwe never thought that he would get off watching his sons fuck another (or each other) and he would like to one day fuck Alexandra along with Feanaro. 

Findarato is really impressed by the size of Arafinwe and he loves to see his father’s cock buried inside Alexandra’s pussy, he often fantasizes about seeing Alex take both his father and Maitimo at the same time. 

Aikanaro and Anagarato have fantasized about fucking Ambarussa. 

Arothir would like to be fucked by Morifinwe. 

**X=X-ray (let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Arafinwe: his cock is huge, thick and long and definitely a stretch to take. His dick is slightly curved with a prominent vein on the side. When he’s hard, his dick looks darker than the rest of his skin. His cum tastes like toffee. 

Findarato: his dick is on the thicker side rather than long, he’s slightly above average in length, but those “missing” inches got retribution in its girth, he has no visible veins and it's pretty straight. Tastes like honey. 

Aikanaro’s dick is longer than findarato’s but not as thick and slightly curved upwards. Tastes like salted caramel for some reason. 

Angarato’s dick is also long, but a little on the thicker side than Aikanaro’s yet not as thick as Findarato’s. Tastes like candied apples

Arothir’s dick is almost as thick as findarato’s although slightly more curved, not much longer, but still above average for an elf. ] tastes like condensed milk

Conclusion, they are well endowed, Alexandra stans. 

**Y= Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

Alexandra, after feeling more comfortable with the arafinweans became the living defintion of horny on main, she can go at it at any time and would happily get fucked several times a day. 

Arafinwe’s sex drive had a makeover since Feanaro handed Alexandra to him, he went from Zero to Hero, literally. 

Findarato has a pretty chill sex drive, he happily has sex everyday, but he could also go the longest without it. 

Aikanaro and Angarato’s sex drive is very high, they can fuck in any place at any time. 

Arothir, being the youngest is the one who has the highest sex drive, which is why he masturbates a lot. 

**Z= ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Alexandra is usually the first one to fall asleep, which is to be expected after being fucked thoroughly by the five arafinweans, she falls asleep after she’s cleaned and cuddled. 

Arafinwe is usually the last to fall asleep because he makes sure that everyone is okay and comfortable. 

Findarato often falls asleep just before Arafinwe for the same reason. 

Aikanaro, Angarato and Arothir could fall asleep right away if not for Arafinwe and Findarato who make sure that they’re clean and warm.


	2. Anariel and the Feanorian Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anariel and the Feanorians have a...special relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TAGS THEN DON'T READ OR COMMENT

**Anariel (Feanorians)**

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

The Feanorians are (for the most part) all a little rougher during sex, so aftercare is an important ritual to take care of after doing the deed. Their techniques vary, Makalaure being the most attentive (to the point of almost smothering) to Tyelko who is the least (though he doesn’t completely slack). They know what Anariel needs from the after and do their best to conform to that, the constant needs are reassurances of love or care with plenty of praise (especially the rare times they use degradation) and cuddles. She takes a moment to come down from her high and if treated well, she is content and in bliss for hours after, though if this need is ignored her mood drastically changes and will stay sour for days, if not corrected it could detrimental change her relationship with that person. She is a bit of a princess afterwards (and during honestly) and will whine about feeling ‘sticky’ so a bath is often necessary or at the very least a warm damp cloth. 

**B= Body part (their fave body part of theirs and also their partners)**

Anariel’s favorite part of her body is either her collarbone, which she thinks is lovely and dainty, or the curve of her waist that gives her the best shape. On others she is a sucker for broad shoulders and a dashing smile.

Her favorite part of Feanaro is his cunning eyes (including his thick eyebrows) and his strong arms, his favorite part of her is not a part really, but he loves how much smaller she is compared to him and his sons.

Her favorite part of Maitimo is his hair and tall stature (dick cough cough), she likes that he makes her feel small and protected, and melts in his arms. His favorite part of her is her breasts, he always has a good view of them being as tall as he is, and loves to play and tease with them.

Anariel loves Makalaures hands, they are strong and large, but can play any instrument (including her cunt) with expertise. He loves her mouth, her plump lips whether they be smiling or pouting, he especially loves when she wears red lipstick.

Tyelko has the best muscular frame of all of his brothers, so there isn’t really a part of hims Anariel _doesn’t_ like truthfully, but if she had to choose it would be his chest, it is broad, full of muscles and just so happens to be covered in tattoos. He has a secret love of her tiny feet and the cute little birthmark on the pad of her foot. Nothing too fetishy honestly, he just thinks her tiny hands and feet are cute (but he will never admit this or say it outloud, even to her) what he is willing to vocally adore and praise is her peachy ass. He and Moryo are both the worst of leaving marks on it.

Speaking of Moryo, Anariel for some reason finds him to be dangerously handsome, his face though often scowling is probably her favorite. She likes how he blushes, thinking it’s cute, and for some reason she finds his temper enticing. She will piss him off on purpose. But specific body parts? Hmmm yes, his face. He makes for a lovely seat. Moryo as discussed before loves loves her ass, how it bounces when riding his cock, or jiggles when he spanks it, she is terribly fond of watching her walk too. 

Cururfin’s thighs. Yes that’s what I can come up with, he has very nice thighs, and he likes to see Anariel grind herself on them just as much as she loves smearing her cum along his trousers. His favorite part of her is the curve of her spine, he thinks its beautiful to see her ass in the air, and her back arched down as she tries to hide her face in the pillows (or has Feanaro’s cock in her mouth)

AMBARUSSA ARE TRICKY TRICKY 

Anariel is intrigued when Feanaro finally has her fuck his twins, she likes to have them both at once, and has actually never had one without the other. They look much like Maitimo but without the added height, and on them she likes their mouths, not just because they are good at giving head, but she likes to hear the noises they make. Out of all of the Feanorians they (other than Makalaure) are the most submissive and can get as loud as she does if they are getting fucked alongside her. Their favorite part of her is her breasts as well, because...boobies. 

Bonus, on Melino she loves his soft, thick luxurious hair, she loves to tangle her fingers in it when he's between her thighs.

**C= Cum (anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Anariel does not shy away from cum, she, in fact, quite likes it (and secretly is ashamed of it, the Feanorians find it hot and never shame her for it) she sees it as ‘job well done’ and will let her partners cum in her mouth on her tits and stomach, in her cunt and ass, wherever they please really, though she does not care for on the face, only because she doesn’t want it in her eyes. She gets horny at the thought of being filled with loads of their cum and will often beg for them to finish inside her. Feanaro, having a large brood of children and never one to shy away from more will ALWAYS indulge her, in fact he will go out of his way to do so. He loves to see her dripping and pushes it back in her, sometimes leaving plugs in to just solidify that _she is his. Some_ say he has a breeding kink, but she doesn’t mind. All of his son’s feel pretty much the same, though Tyelko likes to cum on her ass or right on her pussy just to see it. Maitimo gets off on seeing how his cock twitches inside her and how sloppy her pussy becomes as he is finishing inside her. Makalaure likes to cum on her chest, and has shamelessly gifted her pearls so he is reminded of the pretty image often. Caranthir, again, cums on her ass, or in it, and will go as far as to smear it along her skin depending on his mood. He is also the most likely to talk about it, “you like it when I cum in you? You like it when I paint you with my cum?” Curvo is not a messy individual and would rather come in one of her holes or her mouth, not on her skin. He likes to fuck her with Feanaro and they both fill her up (and this is how she gets pregnant with Tyelpe). Ambarussa don’t really care, they are just happy they get to fuck her.

**D= Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Anariel’s dirty secret is that she rather likes being ‘shown off’ she thinks it’s almost sinfully hot to think of her being properly fucked in front of ‘strangers’ or those not normally welcome in her bed. She also secretly has the hots for Orome, though she would never tell (and Feanaro would probably be pissed) if the opportunity arose for her to be able to get that Vala’s cock, she’d jump on it.

Feanaro’s dirty secret is similar to hers, but it’s already well known he likes to share and watch others fuck her. A less known fact is that he would love to watch her with his brothers and father. 

Maitimo’s dirty secret is one he has indulged in, watching Anariel be dominated by Fingon who is usually his sub. 

Makalaure’s is darker and slightly out of character for him, so he hasn’t told anyone; it is also more taboo (though I’m debating depending on how far you would like this) but he has a rape fantasy. He wants to be fucked by a handsome stranger that may or may not be a bit forceful and made to enjoy it. 

Tyelko lets all of his desires be well known, well, other than thinking her feet are cute. But if there was one he would prefer a stranger not know is that he imagines Anariel one day taking a more dominant role with Curvo and putting his haughty younger brother ‘in his place’ and fucking him while she sits on his face.

Moryo wants to fuck Angarato into the mattress and watch him become a compliant and cock hungry ner….and then he wants to be fuck so hard he can’t walk in return.

Curvo’s dirty secret? He likes being submissive more than dominant, and will only let his Father and favorite brother see this part of him. He likes to be made to beg for cock and to be thoroughly fucked. (he also heavily uses Atto when literally fucking his dad)

Pityo and Telvo would like to fuck Alexandra and Anariel side by side...its a twin thing.

**E= Experience (how experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Feanaro has been around the block, he has had seven children, and had the pleasure of enjoying more than just his wife. He is the most experienced.

Maitimo has previously only really fucked Findekano and Makalaure, though, when Ambarussa came of age and their affections turned...more than brotherly...well...you know

Makalaure is the innocent brother, he has only been with Anariel and Maitimo, but he has sucked Findekano off previously.

Tyelkormo Fearonian is a whore.

Moryo was a virgin until a bet was made between Tyelko and the twins as to who could make him blush harder. They were all winners. But Anariel was his first taste of pussy.

Curvo experience is limited to his father and Tyelko until Anariel comes around, but he is not completely unaware of how to please a woman, he is intelligent...and likes to read.

Ambarussa only knows each other, Maitimo, Moryo (for reasons) until Anariel.

**F= Favourite position**

As long as she is getting fucked, it really doesn’t matter, but she’s really a pillow princess and enjoys it most when she’s either face down on a pillow/mattress/surface, or laying back as she’s being pounded into.

Feanaro likes Missionary, it lets him keep control and see all of his lovers face, (if the rare change of him being taken arises, he still likes to be the one topping)

Maitimo likes to be ridden, and will force Anariel to ride his cock, even if he does all the work, he loves when she gets too tired or pleasured to keep herself upright and is just humping him and resting her head on his shoulder. He likes to take his ner lovers from the back doggy style or have them ride him too. He gets off on seeing how big he is when he is inside of them, “look how much I fill you up.”

Makalaure is a pillow princess as well, fight me, he is the most subby of his brothers, and Anariel quite likes topping him honestly. His face is cute when she makes him cum, there has been an instance she was riding his cock and Maitimo was plowing into him, Findekano was down his throat and he was in heaven.

Tyelko is fond of doggy style, especially if he pulls his lover up by the hair so they are on his thighs and he just hits so much deeper in them it's ridiculous. He also likes bent over objects, pinned against walls…. He isn’t picky. When he is bottoming for Orome he likes to be treated similarly. 

**G= Goofy (are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Anariel does not mind being light hearted in the moment, but usually that only happens with Ambarussa. SOmetimes Moryo, because it makes him blush if she giggles or plays coy. None of the Feanorians really care for humor in bed, though if something silly happens or if a nervous or happy giggle happens they do find it endearing, but never purposefully.

**H= Hair (how well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc)**

Anariel is usually good with her hair, despite how her curls can be difficult. Though it is often a sign that she is getting depressed if her hair is not well groomed.

The Feanorians are always impeccable, the redheads suffer from curly hair as well though and have similar issues as Anariel

No carpets really to match too

**I= Intimacy (how are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

This house is full of wild cards when it comes to intimacy really, and it depends on their moods and temperaments of that moment in time. Though, here is what they prefer:

Anariel loves intimacy, but will also be happy to be fucked within an inch of her life as long as proper aftercare is given

Feanaro is mostly intimate despite his dickish behavior, he can be very romantic, but when he is a bad mood or you made him mad he is ruthless

Maitimo is intimate 99% of time and so is Makalauare

Tyelko is a feral lover, he can be intimate but it is rare, he does make up for it in praise though

Moryo is surprisingly intimate even when he is being rough

Curvo is not very intimate unless he is the one being fucked

Ambarussa are light hearted and intimate, they don’t have a harsh bone in their body

**J= Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

Anariel and Melino are not allowed to touch themselves unless she is given permission by the Feanorians

But they don’t follow the same rule

Feanaro has no need, he wants to fuck, he’ll go find his pet

Maitimo does, but rarely he is usually in control and can wait until he finds a partner...though occasionally he is too tired to get out of bed even and will handle himself

Makalaure only does so in front of others, he likes to be told to put on a show (Maitimo had him sing once while getting himself off)

Tyelko is an animal

Moryo tries to abstain but he doesn’t do a great job of it, he jacks off a few times a week if Anariel or another is unavailable. 

Curufin does not hold himself back from jacking off but of course prefers to have a partner, he will probably get himself off maybe once a week.

Ambarussa jack off each other.

**K= Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

Anariel: (where to begin?) submissive kink, Daddy/Little kink, breeding kink (though she doesn’t want to become pregnant) she just likes cum, exobitionism kink and spanking kink

Feanaro: Dominant kink, Daddy/Little kink, breeding kink and he does like getting them pregnant, preggo kink (rarely but yes I mean look at his offspring) Exobitionism kink, Voyeur kink

Maitimo: Size kink, Voyeur kink

Makalaure: Submissive kink, voice kink, bondage kink, cum kink

Tyelko: Primal play kink, dominant kink, breeding kink

Moryo: spanking kink, cum kink

Curvo: secret sub, Daddy/Little kink, Degradation (to an extent), breeding kink 

Ambarussa: Mirror sex, exobitionism, teasing

**L=Location (favourite places to do the do)**

Anariel is down to get down anywhere other than too very public places really

Feanaro, anywhere, but his favorite is his bedroom or forge

Maitimo, his bed, or Findekano’s bed

Makalaure, his bed, the pool, the beach, the gardens

Tyelko the woods

Moryo, his bed, the library (!?!?!)

Curvo, the forges, his bed, his fathers bed

Ambarussa, the woods, or any of their siblings beds

**M= Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

Anariel is ready to go at all times, but the things that turn her on most is when she is given ‘orders’ or when she gets a look from one of her lovers. She likes it when they tease her and tell her all the dirty things they want to do to her.

Feanaro is turned on by submissive acts, if his lover is being bashful, or listening to him talk of his projects and passions, he also likes to see them ‘perform’ flirting with another gets him going

Maitimo is a simple ner, wear the right outfit, or whisper the right thing in his ear, and hes ready. He especially likes to be given ‘fuck me eyes’ and it be known that they want him

Makalaure enjoys dancing, dancing for or with his lover is a wonderful prelude to what will happen next. He likes to see his lovers act soft as well, if he is feeling more dominant, or gets turned on by them acting in charge and powerful if feeling submissive.

Tyelko is always ready to go there is not need to try, all you have to do is look at at him the right way and he’s hard

Moryo is a bit more difficult, he won’t admit to liking being teased but it never fails to get him up. He likes it when his lover is being giggly and ‘little’ blushing and being bashful

Curvo likes to be seduced properly with dinner and drinks, dirty talk in the ear and sultry looks.

Ambarussa are turned on by being man handled and used, they like to see Anariel getting fucked hard and that usually makes them beg for their turn to fuck her pussy. They will be fucking each other, and not allowed to cum (less they get a spanking) and watch as their brothers plow into her until they’re begging, “ah, Atto, it is our turn now!” Pityo whines, bucking into his twins ass, “tell Tyelko to hurry up!”

**N= NO (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Well, for all of them there is not really a solid limit but definite no’s are the obvious scat and urine waaay too dirty and nasty...just...no. Anariel is not fond of knives or choking.

Feanaro is not willing to submit to anyone (even if he is technically bottoming) he always has to be in charge

Maitimo doesn’t bottom

Makalaure is not fond of being choked or degraded, he is a prince and that will be known

Tyelko ONLY bottoms for Orome

Moryo refuses to be choked or do choking, and does not like to be watched (unlike most of his siblings) unless it is his siblings or father.

Curvo doesn’t like to be submissive unless he fully trusts that person, right now those people are only Feanaro and Tyelko

Ambarussa do not like to be separated if that counts, they will not engage in sexual activity without one another.

**O= Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Anariel will gladly and willingly give and receive, she likes her throat being fucked and has trained herself well in this art. She has also been known to squirt when receiving head. 

Feanaro prefers receiving but is not opposed to giving will give it well, especially if he is teasing or punishing the receiver or rewarding them. 

Maitimo is a giver, he knows his cock is hard to take, but LOVES it when he has multiple mouths getting him off, Melino licking his shaft while Anariel plays with the cockhead is bound to cause a mess.

Makalaure likes to give, put his talented mouth to use, and likes for his partners to get aggressive with it too. He’s the only one who can take Maitimo fully and he prides himself on it.

Tyelko is a little more selfish, he will take before he gives, but he does get off on watching Anariel squirm when he overstimulates her this way, and has only given head to Orome and Moryo (who he did so to make his brother blush)

Moryo loves loves LOVES to eat pussy, like, it's almost out of character but he will go down on Anariel for the entire thing, and he gets off on it too. He likes to hear her moaning and pleading. If he got the change to fuck Alex and Anariel at the same time, he would DEFINITELY let one ride his face while the other is riding him

Curvo likes to suck cock, end of story

Amabrussa are usually 69’ing each other or worshipping one of their brothers. When they first slept with Anariel they both ate her out and ‘played’ with her like a cat plays with a mouse

**P= Pace (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

Anariel can go fast, rough, slow, sensual, any way you put it she will gladly accept. She only gets annoyed with slow and sensual when it becomes too teasing

Feanor is fast and rough most times, but can be slow and sensual, mostly to tease, or when he wants to show his lover appreciation.

Maitimo is slow and sensual most of the time, but can be rough and fast

Makalaure is one to give slow and sensual but can really enjoy being taken fast and rough (refer to his dirty secret) 

Tyelko, you guessed it is fast and rough

Moryo is a strange mixture of both, he can go fast, then slow it down in an instant, if he is in a bad mood though he is fast and rough

Ambarussa like to be be taken fast and rough, but when giving they are slow and sensual

**Q= Quickie (their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Anariel wants and thinks she deserved to be thoroughly fucked, and does not often like quickies, well, thats a lie, any times she get’s dick, shes happy

Feanaro prefers to have time as well, and will purposefully make a quickie not quick

Maitimo also is not fond of them though he sees their use, he gets too caught up in the moment and ends up preferring to take them to bed to get the job done right.

Makalaure secretly likes quickies especially in public (he has let Melino suck his cock at a pub when they were allowed out together and has let his brother’s fuck him in the woods)

Tyelko is happy with quickies, with slow times, it doesn’t matter if he’s somehow getting satisfied.

Moryo only accepts quickies when absolutely necessary, or if he’s getting teased

Curvo loves quickies in the forge with his father 

Ambarussa basically invented quickies

**R= Risk (are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc)**

Anariel is a risk taker, it’s in her fiery personality, she likes to be shown off, though...she draws the line at literal public acts. She will let herself be taken around any of the line of Finwe, but that is it and the majority of the Feanorians are the same. The only one who does not like this at all is Moryo, who prefers to keep things to his rooms or his lovers' rooms.

**S= Stamina (how many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Anariel can go for hours, even when her brain turns to mush, she trusts the Feanorians to know when to stop- and has never had to ask them to stop (seriously, she has ‘asked’ but has never used the safe word) and most of them are the same, but they mostly draw the limit to 5 or 6 orgasms, or she gets over sensitive. 

Feanaro is good for 3 or 4 rounds solid, he did his part making 7 babies after all

Maitimo is a big boy, and that size requires a lot of blood and stamina, he is at the same level as Feanaro and can keep it up to 4

Makalaure is a harlot, and can and will beg to be fucked several times, but his body stops producing semen after 5 and is no longer able to get hard after 6 

Tyelko, as stated previously, is a whore, and can keep going even farther than Makalaure given the right circumstances

Moryo is an average 3-4 times, and he isn’t ashamed, if his partners want more than he has other ways to please them

Curvo is depending, if he is receiving then he can cum 4 times before wearing out, if he is giving he is limited to 3 before he gets tired and wishes to be fucked in the ass

Ambarussa are young, restless and limitless. They are often the ones being chastised for overstimulating Anariel

**T= Toy (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner of themselves?)**

Anariel is not allowed to use toys on her own, but can if given permission.

Feanaro MAKES the toys, and uses them on his lovers if he feels inclined, example, if he is fucking Anariel alone he will stick a dildo in her ass

The only one who uses toys on himself is Makalaure, he rides his dildo with no shame, Anariel has pegged him on occasion and he was more than happy to take it

**U= Unfair (how much do they like to tease)**

Anariel is the definition of tease, she sees it as a competitive sport that always ends up with her winning in some way. She hase a love hate relationship with being teased though, she loves it, but is also wanting instant satisfaction

Feanaro plays the same game that Anariel does and absolutely does not like to be teased in return, though he gets a kick from Anariel doing it to him

Maitimo likes to be teased and will tease in return, nothing extreme but perhaps some good flirting.

Makalaure is an expert teaser, and he does it with the sole purpose of getting fucked hard. He will cry if teased too much (Tyelko enjoys this)

Tyelko also is a good teaser, playfully and seductively, it is surprising how good he is at doing so, he does not tolerate teasing though and will pin his lover down and be rougher just for the tease.

Moryo is not a tease and despises to be teased (Anariel loves to do it despite him)

Curvo also is not one to tease or be teased, he is straight forward.

Ambarussa. HAHAHAHAHA

**V= Volume (how loud are they, what sounds they make)**

Everyone in the vicinity of this minx is going to know she is getting fucked, and several times it has caused unexpected company to join in. Anariel is loud, she can’t help it, if she feels good, you are going to know- she makes all the Feanorians fawn over her when she begs and pleads. Not the fake porn star moaning though, she’s genuine, and tries her best to be quiet during certain circumstances but sometimes does not succeed.

Feanaro is not loud, but he isn’t dead silent, he is more talkative actually, offering praise, and orders, some dirty talk ofc

Maitimo is generous with his moans because he knows that his lovers like it, his voice is deep and arousing, he uses it to his advantage

Makalaure….ah, you already know he’s loud, his voice is pretty and hes begging and pleading- when he is a more dominant partner he is offering gentle encouragement and sweet praise

Tyelko is loud on purpose, growls and groans and dirty talk

Moryo is pretty quiet, it takes a lot to get him to be louder (possibly someone fucking his ass) but it isn’t awkward silent and he does moan if it feels good enough

Curvo is loud with his father and Tyelko, and demanding, even with a dick up his ass. When he is the one in charge he is not quiet but not as quiet as Moryo, he is very dictating and strict.

Ambarussa are the whiniest, moaning, pretty pleasing, daddy please, brother I beg you type and you WILL NOT CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE they sound like Uke’s from boy love CD’s and yoai they make the face and everything they sound hot, almost ALMOST as good as Makalaure. They are the babies and littles other than Anariel and occasionally Makalaure when he needs to feel cared for.

**W= Wild card (get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Uuuhhhhhhhh hm this is surprisingly difficult 

Anariel also has a rape fantasy, she liked it the first time Feanaro took her since it was a little more forceful. She talked to Makalaure about it once while high on some lovely concoction from the gardens of Irmo, and they secretly thought of it happening to both of them...But that is her darkest fantasy. Other than that, she does think of trading with Alex for a night or even having an orgy but switching parties...but she doesn't want to scare her sister, and will wait for a time where she can clearly see her sister wants it too.

Feanaro has been submissive to one person, and one person only; Nerdanel. Because of his broken trust however he is not likely to let that part of him be exposed again. Feanaro sometimes regrets the way his relationship with Anariel and his son went, he knows that it is not the right kind of love he should have with his sons; but he can’t think of showing his love for them in any greater way. Feanaro’s secret fantasy is that he wants to fuck Nolofinwe into submission, make him cry perhaps and let Ara stuff his large cock down his throat as he does so.

Maitimo is tired of being the older brother, he wants to for once not have to have those responsibilities and be the one taken care of in exchange, he has expressed this to Findekano, who has offered to help him take that break. A vacation with just the two of them and they could test out Maitimo being the sub for once...but Maitimo is too afraid of letting go of control. If where able to finally fulfil his fantasy of being the one taken care of for once, he would only do so for Finwe, oddly enough, because when he was a child, his father was still too young to be a father and it was often Finwe who took on the parenting role.

Makalaure, other than his shared fantasy, is that he wants to write erotic theatre or act in one; but he is too worried about his reputation. 

Tyelko would happily run away with Orome, if Orome asked, but he knows that it will never happen because of the Vala’s duties and his wife. He secretly wants to become a father, he remembers teaching Ambarussa how to hunt and live as one with nature, he would like to do that with his offspring, perhaps raise them away from the palace and royal life since he is in no way close to inheriting the throne.

Moryo likes it when Anariel gets him flustered and gives him a reason to get mad at her, so that he can be rough. He secretly finds it absolutely endearing that she trusts him the most of his brothers and would like to fulfill her fantasy with her somehow. Perhaps he will snatch her from around an abandoned pub. Makalaure takes her to one day and covers her eyes before she sees who it is. 

Curvo wants his fathers undivided attention, he has a little obsession with his father, and it is because he was named after the ner and his mother name basically calls him his father's clone. He doesn't like to share Feanaro, and is often his bedmate when Anariel is not. Though, he cannot find it in him to be mad at her, in fact, the only thing he likes more than being pampered by his father, is when he gets to play the part of Feanaro’s clone and fuck her with him. He is very good at this too, his favorite time doing this they had all taken aphrodisiacs and drank enough wine to where they were thoroughly drunk and horny. She couldn’t tell who was who and simply cried out for Atto all night. Probably the night she got pregnant.

Ambarussa is hard for me, a orgy between them, Anariel and Alexandra as well as Aikanaro and Anagarato would possibly be a thing, with Feanaro there as a ‘referee’ of sorts, telling them how good they are doing and giving them pointers. Having one of the Ainu twins between one of them and one of the Arafinwen’s writhing and crying out in pleasure, then made to eat the cum from their pussies and they are thoroughly fucked by the vigorous blonds, possibly each set just fucking one another; a lot of rotation and thorough fucking. They also like to take Melino and Anariel together, having all three...they just really enjoy group activites

**X=X-ray (let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Anariel is built like a beautiful classic renaissance painting of a goddess or a greek marble statue, thick and curvy but not overly so. Her skin is soft, her coochie is tight and her body is kickin’

Feanaro is surprisingly average (for an elf) but he knows how to use it, had it has just the right angle of a curve on it to make it brush a certain spot in his lovers. 

Maitimo is PACKIN’ SHMEAT like, comparable to Arafinwe, well over 8 inches, and thick, it takes work to take him. Anariel is all moans and gibberish when he is finally fully seated in her, its possible for her to cum just from penetration and a wee bit of work on her clit. His loads are also the biggest, it is one ofthe sexiest things in the Feanorian household to watch his cum drip from a used ass or Anariels pretty pussy.

Makalaure is long, a solid 7, and a good girth, above average but nothing that is too terribly difficult to handle. Anariel thinks his dick is the prettiest and tells him often. His cum is the consistency of eggnog, and tastes like tropical fruits, because he keeps a certain diet.

Tyelko is slightly less thick than Maitimo and just as long as Makalaure, it will blow his lovers mind and it makes him cocky. His dick is a little bulged at the base, which oddly enhances the sensation. His cum is sticky and tastes like salty licorice.

Moryo has the biggest dick besides Maitimo, 7.5 (yes they measured) and the same girth, Anariel begs for his cock the loudest and fastest and he is proud of this. It is red like his cheeks, and venous, which ats a great sensation, he’s gotten Anariel to squirt with his cock, whereas his brothers have only done so with their mouths and fingers.

Curvo I the ‘smallest’ of his brothers, but in no way is this small, he is around Feanaro’s size, but with a little less thickness, but he knows how to use it, and it has a generous curve...ahah of course. He prefers getting fucked to doing the fucking, but still, Anariel is never disapointed. His cum is bitter like coffee but somehow not unpleasant.

Ambarussa well, they are identical. 6.7 inches, not thick, but not too thin, Pityo’s has a freckle near his cockhead and Telvo has a cute little mole on his crotch close to his base. Anariel thinks they’re perfect for taking them both at the same time, and secretly enjoys her ‘playful sex’ with them and sharing the title of ‘little’. Their cum tastes like a honeycrisp happle and a sweet red apple

**Y= Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

Anariel is never not down to fuck, she’s nearly almost horny. Good mood, fuck me. Bad mood, fuck me. Mad, fuck me hard. Sad, fuck me soft. Literally anytime one of the Feanorians are in the mood all they have to do is ask her to bend over.

Feanaro doesn’t havge seven sons for no reason, he can have sex every day, several times a day depending. The only time this changes is when he is overly stressed or consumed by a project.

Maitimo is average, he can get it up whenever his partner wants, but he only finds himself horny without cause possibly twice a week. He has a lot of other things he has to worry about

Makalaure is a harlot. He likes to get fucked and is open almost as much as Anariel to getting bent over. 

Tyelko is worse than Anariel to an extent, he is an animal, and if Orome does not properly wear him out, then he can go several times a day on command. It’s almost like a way to kill time. It annoys Curvo, so when Curvo no longer can take him he is goingto Ambarussa or Anariel

Moryo is only slightly above the yearning level of Maitimo, because for some reason when his body feels stressed, it automatically makes him hard. He might not even be too horny, his dick is just up. It’s a good thing Anariel’s rooms are nearby.

Curvo is the least yearning, he does have his times where he is in the mood, but it is maybe once a week that he thinks of it on his own. Otherwise it is usually initiated for him. 

Ambarussa are young and spritely, so their libido is up their with Tyelko and Anariel, they can go all day with minimal breaks.

**Z= ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Anariel is often the first to fall asleep, if she feels safe, secure and cared for she will curl up and snooze with her lover, but if they stop cuddling her, she will wake up and demand being held. The only times she isn’t the first one to fall asleep is if Makalaure is

Feanaro is the last to fall asleep, if he even goes to sleep, if he is sure that his partner is feeling secure and comfortable he will often leave when they start snoring. 

Maitimo very rarely falls asleep first, unless that day was particularly stressful...he likes to fall asleep still lodged in his partner. If he were to fulfill her fantasy involving Finwe, he would fall asleep in his grandfather's arms almost immediately.

Makalaure and Anariel are the first to fall asleep, it’s adorable when they fall asleep in each others arms. He likes to use her breasts as pillows or her belly or lap...he just adores her softness.

Tyelko doesn’t really sleep after sex, but he is secretly a cuddle FIEND he will gladly lay still for hourse with Anariel in his arms. He particularly likes snuggling with her and Ambarussa

Moryo is likely to fall asleep after Anariel, but before Maitimo if he is involved, and before any of his other more dominant brothers. He sleeps soundly through the night and wakes around the time she starts wiggling and stretching as she wakes.

Curvo will fall asleep with Feanaro and Tyelko and secretly loves it more than anything. Even if they don’t have sex, he just wants to be validated by his father and favorite brother.

Ambarussa fall asleep after Anariel and Makalaure but before Moryo and everyone else. They sometimes stay awake because they still have energy and chat quietly while Anariel falls asleep between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, but if you have nothing nice to say than don't say it, you should have read the tags.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated (though if you have nothing nice to say, then don't say it)


End file.
